


First Time

by totalizzyness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: ''Dean has sex with cas but offers to bottom because he doesnt want cas to be overwhelmed or feel pain the first time.''<br/>Note -- no actual sex takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Cas. We don’t have to,” Dean sighed, pushing the hair stuck to Cas’ forehead back, staring in to his lover’s frightened eyes. Castiel leaned in to Dean’s touch, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

“No Dean. I want to. I just… Need…”

The hunter pressed several gentle kisses over Cas’ face, still stroking a hand through his sweat-dampened hair; “tell me what you need, Cas. Anything, let me help. I want this to be good for you.”

The corner of Cas’ mouth quirked in to a small smile his eyes opening; “I need you to… To take it slow.”

Dean nodded, endeared by Castiel’s fear. It wasn’t like they’d never been intimate before; in fact, Castiel was quite the animal in bed. But this was the first time they were going all the way. Dean was nervous himself; sure he’d had sex before. But never with a man — well, genderless angel in a male body, small technicality. And never with someone he truly cared about.

“Of course…”

Dean worked quickly, ridding the two of them of what little clothing they had left, grinding their naked bodies together. Cas gasped, his eyes scrunching shut. As well as being an animal in bed, the angel was almost completely silent. Dean didn’t mind so much, he made more than enough noise for the both of them — which explained why Sam got his own room. On the other side of the motel.

“Dean wait.”

Dean stopped pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses across the angel’s collar, peering up at his boyfriend; “Cas?”

“I just…”

Leaning back on his haunches, the hunter smiled down at the flushed man underneath him; “Cas, seriously. If you’re not comfortable we can stop. We can do something else.”

Castiel shook his head defiantly; “I want to, Dean. I just…”

“You can go on top, if you want.”

The angel cocked his head to the side, his brows knitting together; “what do you-“

“-Instead of… Me doing you, it’d be… You doing… Me.”

“But… Dean…”

Dean just smirked, curling his legs around Cas’ and flipping them over, enjoying the feel of Cas’ body covering his own.

“I still don’t know what to do,” Cas breathed, his eyes darting all over Dean’s face. The hunter lifted a hand, carding his fingers through Castiel’s soft, ruffled hair.

“I’ll talk you through it. You’ll be fine, I’m looking after you.”

A full smile spread across Cas’ face; the first one since they broached the subject of going all the way that night. Dean smiled back, pulling his lover in for a tender kiss, his arm wrapping posessively around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Message me with a prompt if you have one (:


End file.
